


Планы

by Lalayt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: О Зимнем теперь надо забыть. Теперь он Джеймс Барнс. Баки. Парень с дурацким вторым именем (никак не удавалось запомнить), работающий охранником в одном из ночных супермаркетов.Текст написан на ФБ-2014 для команды fandom First Avenger 2014.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 19





	Планы

Он знал, что должен видеть кошмары. О том, что с ним делали в плену, о холоде, о тех, кого убил. В своих снах он должен был захлебываться в крови и просыпаться в поту, скуля от ужаса. По крайней мере так думал он сам. Каждый вечер, ложась в постель, аккуратно расправляя на груди складки одеяла, он долго смотрел в потолок, ожидая, что вот сегодня это случится и кошмары обрушатся на него, заставляя в ужасе расползаться и без того не до конца восстановившееся сознание.

Однако ничего не происходило. Он не помнил своих снов, но каждое утро просыпался с улыбкой, которую сам чувствовал. Это было так странно. Ему казалось, что он давным-давно забыл, как улыбаться. В конце концов, он Зимний Солдат, ему по статусу не было положено.

А впрочем, да. О Зимнем теперь надо забыть. Теперь он Джеймс Барнс. Баки. Парень с дурацким вторым именем (никак не удавалось запомнить), работающий охранником в одном из ночных супермаркетов. Непыльная работка. Тихая, спокойная. Во всяком случае стала такой после того, как он в первую же ночь переломал пальцы особо прытким местным хулиганам, почему-то решившим, что хмурый неразговорчивый охранник станет легкой добычей.

Он думал, что его арестуют, когда напарник вызвал полицию, и едва удержался, чтобы не сбежать, но один из копов только похлопал его по плечу.

«Молодец, парень, – сказал он. – Закончишь маяться дурью, приходи в полицию, нам такие, как ты, нужны».

Он сильно сомневался, что такие, как он, нужны хоть где-нибудь, но кивнул.  
В тот раз он молча добил смену, а когда собрался уходить, его вызвали к хозяину.

«Уволят», – мрачно подумал он и почему-то почувствовал тоску.

Пока он пробовал разобраться, с какой стати вообще возникло это чувство, хозяин успел пожать ему руку, поблагодарить и сунуть конверт.

«Небольшая премия, Барнс, – сказал он в ответ на его удивленный взгляд. – Купи себе что-нибудь из... купи, в общем».

Он помедлил тогда, не зная, как реагировать, и уточнил:

«Так мне выходить завтра?»

Хозяин рассмеялся, словно услышал удачную шутку, но посмотрев на его лицо, умолк и только кивнул.

В конверте оказалось двести баксов. Он не совсем понял, мало это или много, но все равно почувствовал, как внутри шевельнулось что-то... Удовлетворение? Ему еще трудно было подбирать определение тому, что он чувствует. Впрочем, это было меньшей из проблем. На фоне того, что он забывал поесть и помыться, прятал оружие под одежду, и постоянно испытывал отчаянное желание выстрелить в микроволновку, проблема правильного подбора слов для обозначения эмоций была не так уж важна.

На эти деньги он первым делом заказал большой завтрак в кафешке недалеко от магазина. Есть не хотелось, но он уже несколько недель решительно придерживался режима, стараясь питаться не реже раза в сутки, и, кажется, даже начал ощущать вкус еды. Бекон был жирноват, яичница недожарена, зато пончики оказались такими, как он помнил с детства, рыхлыми, пышными, густо обсыпанными пудрой. Вот, пожалуй, пончиками он готов был питаться вечно.

Медленно доев, он расплатился – почему-то это доставляло отдельное удовольствие – и вышел из кафе, как обычно не представляя, чем заняться. Чаще всего он просто шел домой и ложился в постель, пережидая часы, оставшиеся до смены, но в тот раз обратно в тихую квартиру не хотелось. Подумав, он вспомнил, что где-то рядом должен быть парк и, сунув руки в карманы, направился в ту сторону. Район был не слишком благополучным, дома были обшарпанными, на улицах валялся мусор, но зато здесь никто никем не интересовался и ему это нравилось. Вряд ли на более презентабельных улицах мужику с железной рукой было бы так легко затеряться, а тут никто не обращал на него внимания, а парочка дилеров даже кивнула. Может, приняли за нерешительного клиента, а может, уже разошлись новости. Второй вариант ему не очень нравился.

Парк был под стать району – маленький и не слишком ухоженный, но деревья были высокими и давали много тени. А он любил тень. Поэтому выбрал себе одинокое раскидистое дерево и уселся под ним, прикрыв глаза. Мимо изредка проходили люди, но в шагах и громких голосах не слышалось угрозы, и постепенно он перестал их замечать. Это было... он сказал бы – «как раньше», если бы знал, какое «раньше» имеет в виду. Ну, по крайней мере здесь было спокойно.

С тех пор он еще несколько раз приходил в парк, и каждый раз приятное ощущение покоя становилось все сильнее. Может быть, ему уже случалось бывать здесь? Парк был старым, но и он был куда старше лет, на которые выглядел, а значит все могло быть. Он прислушивался к себе, но так и не смог вспомнить. Единственное, в чем он был уверен, что если и бывал здесь, то с миссиями это связано не было. Спросить было не у кого, и иногда он об этом жалел. Почему-то казалось, что раньше все было иначе и то тепло, что теперь приходило только во сне, окружало его и наяву. Думать об этом ему не нравилось – до тошноты начинала болеть голова и сводило пальцы железной руки. Поэтому он просто сидел, ровно дышал и со стороны, наверное, был похож на одного из тех придурков, которые приходит в парки, чтобы слиться с природой. Он ни с чем сливаться не собирался и вообще – от мысли снова стать частью чего-то большого, цельного и стремящегося к какой-то цели продирало холодом.

Нет уж, хватит с него ГИДРЫ и ее аналогов. Теперь его жизнь будет приятно скучна и предсказуема. Он будет спать в своей кровати, завтракать в кафе, работать и ходить в парк, покупать себе вещи, вроде мягкой темно-зеленой толстовки, в которую влюбился с первого взгляда, и удобных ботинок. Они стоили половину его недельной зарплаты, но накопить не так трудно, если ешь раз в день. А через пару лет он, может, даже сходит в бар, пусть теперь ему и проблематично напиться.

Он давно разучился строить планы. Зачем это тому, кто просыпается и засыпает во льду, в окружении всякий раз новых лиц. А теперь оказалось, что куда проще разработать тактику захвата летящего на высоте десятка километров самолета, чем решить, что делать со свободным временем. Но он старался. Брал бумагу, простой карандаш и, сосредоточенно хмурясь, писал все, что приходило в голову. Поначалу просиживал над пустым листом часами, но потом дело пошло легче. В голове сами собой всплывали слова и образы, иногда даже чьи-то лица, но от них он отмахивался. Люди его не интересовали, в отличие от предметов.

Так в список на будущее добавились строки «попробовать апельсины» (кажется, он очень любил их раньше и все таскал в лавке из ящиков, а потом делился с кем-то); «посмотреть на сестричек Эндрюс» (ему нравилась Патти, с ее широким ртом и мягкими губами, он даже подружку себе тогда выбрал похожую на нее. Конни, кажется); «сходить в порт, посмотреть, как в море выходят парусники» и еще несколько пунктов разной степени сумасшествия. Для кого-то, но не для него. Он таскал замусоленный листок с собой, дописывал, вычеркивал, и постепенно жизнь приобретала все более ясные очертания.

Единственное, что его слегка смущало, так это то, что за каждым из этих пунктов маячил образ какого-то тощего мальчишки. Он даже как-то раз несколько часов простоял перед зеркалом, всматриваясь в отражение, но и так было ясно, что помнит он не себя. Но и поверить в то, что этим худеньким мальчишкой был тот здоровенный парень с хеликарриера, было трудновато. Поэтому в конце концов он просто решил не ломать себе голову. Если что-то должно было раскрыться, оно раскроется, но предпринимать какие-либо шаги для этого он не собирался, полностью довольный тем, как живет.

Он собирался по максимуму выполнить пункты из своего списка, прежде чем его найдут.

– Почему-то я думал, что они окажутся быстрее.

Пристальный взгляд он ощутил еще двадцать минут назад, шаги услышал бы и глухой енот, так что притворяться смысла не было.

– Кто они?  
– ГИДРА.

Он открыл глаза и запрокинул голову, упираясь затылком в дерево. Так было удобнее смотреть на того, кто стоял перед ним.

– Она пока что отращивает новые головы.

Мужчина пожал плечами и опустился на траву, скрестив ноги. Убить его можно было бы минимум шестью способами, еще пока он садился, но не хотелось.

– Ты как, Баки? – он смотрел на него как на тяжелобольного, и ужасно хотелось рассмеяться.  
– Живу, Стив.  
– И как?  
– Непривычно.

Он понимающе кивнул, хотел что-то сказать, но вдруг вздрогнул и изумленно уставился на него.

– Ты...  
– Я помню.

Можно было бы долго рассказывать – про тепло, про вот это самое дерево, под которым он все и вспомнил, про красивый парусник, распускающий паруса у выхода из бухты, – и он был даже уверен, что Стив поймет. Но он не был уверен, что ему хватит слов, поэтому только улыбнулся. И сразу увидел, что Стив мгновенно успокоился.

– Баки, ты пойдешь со мной?

Он немного подумал, прикидывая.

– Только мне на смену завтра к восьми, – предупредил он, вставая, и протянул Стиву руку.  
– Хорошо, – согласно кивнул тот, цепляясь за его ладонь и легко вскакивая на ноги.  
– И в моем списке есть еще пара невыполненных пунктов.  
– Покажешь?

Стив смотрел чуть неуверенно и все еще держал его за руку.

– Баки?

Тот пожал плечами, кивнул и всем телом ощутил волну тепла, хлынувшего от Стива. Как когда-то давно, как раньше.


End file.
